An Almost perfect fairy tale
by PrincessDawn
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have been dating for two years, and now lizzie has some unexpected news. a few friends get thrown into the mix and things heat up and get exciting. what will the parents think?
1. CH 1 A Surprise Meeting

An Almost Perfect Fairy tale.

Chapter one

(A Surprise Meeting)

"Lizzie, are you sure?" Gordo asked her.

David Gordon, Lizzie Mcguire, and Miranda Sanchez sat in Miranda's room talking. Usually when the three of them talked it was always happy, fun topics. Everyone always had something to say and they had to fight to get a word in, but this time was different. The conversation had taken a serious turn, and nobody knew what to say.

"Gordo if I don't they will find out anyways, I mean it's not obvious now but it will be soon" Miranda sat on her bed watching her best friend telling her boyfriend one of the most biggest news events of their lives. Gordo stood up and walked to one of Miranda's many mirrors in her room. Staring at his reflection he put his head in his hands, and rubbed them over his face and hair. Gordo was 17 years old, dark brown eyes, and brown curly hair that lay in a small fro on the top of his head. Lizzie and Gordo had been dating since middle of sophomore year in high school, now nearing the end of senior year things had turned a very wrong turn. 

"Gordo please tell me what you are thinking" Lizzie begged him.

"I don't know!" he practically yelled at her spinning around to face her.

"Don't yell at her! Or I swear I will kick you out of my house!" Miranda yelled to him in Lizzie's defense. Gordo sighed.

"Sorry…" He muttered. 

"This is just as hard for me as it is for you, probably harder" Lizzie announced.

"I just don't know what to do sorry" He kissed her forehead before pacing around the room again.

"I'm just scared, I don't know what to do, and I've got plans… a lot of plans! College. A job…"He started to ramble.

"Gordo! I know! So do I alright!" She returned his yell.

"I mean while ya'll were all partying it up in Cancun for Spring Break, I was out college looking and…"

"Shut the hell up! Gordo just go, go home, you're no help to me!!" Lizzie got up and went into Miranda's bathroom slamming the door.

"Lizzie…" He whined going to the door. No answer.

"Elizabeth…" He said again.

"Leave me alone Gordo, go home!" she yelled.

"Gordo… I think you better go" Miranda said walking up to him.

"Yea, I'll still be here in the morning to pick you up for school Lizzie"

"I'm driving myself, bye" she yelled to him.

Gordo gave Miranda a weak smile and left the room, and leaving her house. Once Lizzie was sure Gordo had left she emerged from the bathroom and sat on Miranda's bed.

"M, what am I going to do" She asked as she flopped down, Miranda joined her. 

"I have no clue, Lizzie… I really don't and If I did I would tell you" Lizzie sighed; she knew nobody could help her with her decision; it was coming no matter what anyone could do… It was coming.

"I think you need to tell your parents at some point, I mean… they can help. Sometimes not in the way we might like… But yes they can help."

"I know what they are going to say when I tell them!"

"But you don't Lizzie… You don't. They might surprise you." 

Lizzie muttered a cry.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby" Miranda smiled at Lizzie, who gave her a slight smile.

"It is an interesting feeling" She said, Miranda reached over and put her hand on Lizzie's stomach who laughed.

"You can't feel it yet!" Lizzie laughed at her best friend. "It's only been a month. Uh why did I have to sleep with him?" She threw her self backwards on the bed.

"Because you love him, and you have been dating for two years, and plus you knew you'd sleep with him sooner or later"

"I know… but we were so careful! I was taking the pill… He used a condom… Why didn't it work?"

"Nothings 100% positive to work, it sucks… But it's a fact of life"

Lizzie sighed. Lizzie Mcguire was a Senior in high school. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was skinny as well. And her best friend Miranda Sanchez was a senior as well. She had dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"This sucks" Lizzie said and Miranda smiled.

"Yup I do agree with you"

"For once I'm glad both my parents are out of town and I'm staying with you"

"yea, but imagine if I never said anything, you still might not know"

"Yea… that's true. Thanks Miranda"

"No problem you're my girl, I love you!" Lizzie and Miranda gave each other big hugs before being interrupted.

"Girls, dinner time" Miranda's mom yelled up the stairs.

"coming mom" Miranda replied. "Come on food time" She smiled and so did Lizzie. The two got up and went downstairs and prepared for dinner.

A/N.. What do ya'll think, should I continue? I think it might have potential but what do I know I'm just the author! J please R/R. Muchas Gracias! 


	2. CH 2 Realizations

An Almost perfect fairy-tale

Chapter 2

(Realizations)

*Beep Beep Beep* the Alarm clock in Miranda's room went off at 6:02 Monday morning. Lizzie rolled over on the pallet the was laid out on the floor for her on Miranda's floor.

"I hate school" Miranda whined pulling the covers over her head, Lizzie closed her eyes and as soon as she did Mrs. Sanchez pounded on the door.

"Get up you two!" She yelled and walked away, Lizzie laughed. 'Good ol' Mrs. Sanchez, she knows us to well' Lizzie thought. She sat up and yawned before standing up and turning the over head light on.

"Ah! Devil light!" Miranda cried pulling the quilt tighter around her body.

"Get up Miranda!" Lizzie jumped on her bed. "We've got to go to school!" She exclaimed in a happy sarcastic tone.

"3 more months, that's all. 3 more months" Miranda chanted. 15 minutes went by before Lizzie could finally get Miranda up and another 45 minutes later they were both up, dressed and out the door. Lizzie drove the two to school in her silver Lexus SUV that she got when she turned 16. School was the same. The hall's buzzed with everyone gossiping about their weekend and who did what, but as usual Miranda and Lizzie stood by their lockers talking. On top of Lizzie's pre-calculus book was a piece of note book paper. She picked it up and written on top said "I 'heart' Lizzie" Obviously in a messy Gordo Handwriting, at the bottom it was signed and dated… Friday's date. He had obviously written this before he knew; Lizzie could feel her heart sink but didn't have time to ponder over it before the first period bell rang. Lizzie grabbed the note and put it into her messenger bag and set off for First Period European History. The day dragged on slowly for Lizzie and Miranda until lunch time where they finally got to see each other, and Gordo. 

"Hey Gordo" Lizzie smiled as he sat down with the two.

"Hi" He replied, taking his peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of his brown paper bag lunch.

"What's up?" Miranda asked him, dipping a spoon into her vanilla pudding.

"Nothing" He snapped his answer once again.

"Are you ok?" Lizzie asked, Gordo glared at her.

"Ah right… bad question… um… can you stop thinking about it?" She asked him.

"I slept thirty minutes last night…does that answer your question" He replied quickly to her, Lizzie frowned.

"I'm sorry Gordo" Lizzie said ashamed looking down at the table. Seeing Lizzie this sad killing Gordo, and finally he realized what he had been doing wrong all weekend. Ignoring the fact that she was alive.

"Lizzie it's not your entire fault" He said to her caringly. "You didn't make this baby by yourself ok? It's my fault too, I'm sorry for being such an ass this weekend" He looked into her eyes; her usual happy blue eyes were glassed over with tears which obviously she refused to spill. "I'm sorry" He tried again.

"It's alright Gordo" She said and made him smile. Gordo placed his hand on top of hers and she took it and squeezed it tight. Though Gordo was sincere he was still scared, very scared. Scared of his Parents reaction, of Lizzie's parents and their reaction to her and would he be able to see her ever again? Or the most important thing, what would happen to their baby? He knew he couldn't keep it, though he did not have a doubt in his mind whether him and Lizzie would end up together, he knew they would. But he also knew that they did not have the essentials to take care of a child at their ages.

"I'm going to tell my parents when they get back" Lizzie said. 

"Do you want me to be with you when you do? He asked, she nodded.

"When are they coming back?" He asked.

"Thursday"

"Good 3 days to live" Gordo said. All three of them gave a hearty laugh and finished their lunch, not prolonging the baby subject anymore.

(A/N Ok what did everyone think of this chapter? I know it's kinda sappy/sad/emotional right now but It'll get better I promise, dun dun dun Lizzie's parents find out in next chapter.. What will happen?? Guess you gotta keep reading!!! please review and tell me what you think! Thank you J ~PD~)


	3. CH 3 Coming Clean

An Almost perfect fairy tale

Chapter 3

Coming Clean

"Lizzie your mom just called, they're home" Mrs. Sanchez yelled upstairs.

"Thanks!" She yelled back. Lizzie sat on Miranda's bed and was shaking. "I'm scared Miranda" She said. Miranda leaned over and gave her a hug. She pulled away and sighed. "Well I better get going and call Gordo so we can break the news together" Lizzie said picking up her bad filled with her clothes.

"Its gonna be ok Lizzie" Miranda offered an encouraging comment.

"Thanks Miranda" 

"Your welcome, call me tonight"

"As always" Lizzie walked out of the romm with tears in her eyes. 15 minutes later she was at home.

"Lizzie!" her mother exclaimed grabbing lizzine into a huge hug. "I missed you" She hugged her tighter.

"Mom you were only gone 5 days" Mrs. Mcguire let go of her daughter and composed herself, Smoothing out her clothes.

"Sorry, I just got a little emotional" Jo said. Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"Its ok mom I missed you too" This brought a smile to Jo's face.

"Hey pumpkin" Sam Mcguire gave his daughter a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead.

"How was your trip?" Lizzie asked the two as the three of them stood in the kitchen.

"Oh you know work, boring boring" He smiled at her.

"Where's Matt?" Lizzie asked her mom.

"Still at Lannie's, I called and no one answered, they're probably out eating pizza or something" JO said, as soon as she said that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Sam announced leaving the room.

"Lizzie you hungry?" Her mom asked.

"No I'm good" She replied quickly. Lately the thought of food made Lizzie cringe. She had had morning sickness but occasionally in the night and afternoon .

"Well look who it is, its Gordo" Sam said smiling walking in the room with Gordo looking scared behind him.

"How's it goin Gordo" Jo smiled welcoming him.

"I'm ok" he replied.

"Um mom…dad… can we all go talk in the living room… there's something I need to tell you" She said in a scared tone her parents pick up on quickly and they exchanged worries looks.

"Is everything ok Lizzie?" Sam asked his daughter, she couldn't look at him.

"Can we jus talk please" She said and walked into the living room with Gordo behind her. All four of them sat in the living room. Sam took JO's hand as Gordo took Lizzie's.

"Mom…dad…I have a problem" Lizzie spoke slowly and shakily.

"Whatever it is Lizzie we'll help you the best we can, or we'll get someone who can help you" Jo said seriously.

"I'm pregnant mom" She said as her voice cracked and tears went down the side of her face. Sam and Jo were stunned, neither knew what to say. Lizzie sat there crying squeezing Gordo's hand tightly. She kept sniffing and Gordo rubbed her hand with his other.

"Mom…" She choked through the tears, Jo was crying as well. Sam had a look of horror and slight anger in his eyes that scared Gordo.

"Oh Lizzie" Jo cried crossing the room to her daughter and enveloping her in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry mom, I'm so sorry" She cried.

"Shhh calm down, calm down" Jo held Lizzie until she stopped crying. Sam had left the room and now stood on the backyard porch.

"Gordo, I'm proud of you for coming with Lizzie to tell us this but I think its best if you left and let us talk about this alright?" Jo said to him and he nodded.

"I'll walk him out" Lizzie rose up from the couch and walked him to the front door.

"Call me later Liz" He said, she nodded. Gordo lifted Lizzie's chin and kissed her gently and sweetly.

"It will be ok" He said, and Lizzie closed the door. When she turned around both of her parents were standing by the stairs.

"We need to have a serious talk" Sam spoke boldly. He walked into the living room first, Jo and Lizzie followed.

"How could this have happened?" Sam asked.

"Well…" Lizzie started.

"And don't give me the whole when a man loves a woman bit" He said interrupting her.

"Lizzie I thought we could trust you, I thought you were smart" Jo said.

"I am mom, and you can trust me! It was an accident, I didn't mean to" She said.

"Ya well it's a big accident Elizabeth!" Sam yelled, Jo placed a hand on his arm.

"Sam keep your cook, we can't yell about this" Jo tried to calm him down.

"I was careful dad! He used a condom I thought I was safe."

"Ya well you weren't" He yelled. "Why wouldn't have you just waited.

"Because I love him!" She yelled back.

"Well I realize you were trying to be careful but it didn't work and now we have a problem" Jo continued on.

"I don't want you to see Gordo anymore out side of school" Sam looked sternly at Lizzie.

"Dad NO!" Lizzie exclaimed standing up.

"Sam lets not get carried away"

"See what happens Jo! I told you not to let Lizzie date him! I told you something like this would happen! But did you listen nooo you said she was a responsible good girl and nothing will happen"

"Dad please stop!… Just stop I'm sorry!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Well sorry can't change anything Elizabeth!" he cried standing up from sitting on the couch. "God damnit!" He exclaimed walking from the living room towards the stairs. Nobody had even noticed Matt walk in the door.

"Dad what's wrong" Matt asked as his father walked past him.

"Your sister's pregnant" He said walking up the stairs not caring about anything. Matt looked into the living room at Lizzie and his mom.

"I think I'll go upstairs" Matt said following his dad.

"Ok Lizzie are you sure?" Jo asked.

"Pretty sure mom, I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive" She said sadly.

"Well…um I'll go call the doctor and get you an appointment just to make sure"

"Mom…" Lizzie spoke.

"yes" Jo said getting up and walking into the kitchen. She opened a drawer and pulled out a huge stack of business cards with a red rubber band tied around it.

"I'm sorry" Lizzie said, Jo looked up and smiled at Lizzie.

"It's ok, we'll fix everything" Jo said, than picked up the phone and started to dial.

(A/N well there's chapter three for ya! I hope everybody is enjoying my story. And thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep reviewing. Chapter four is almost done but probably wont be as long as this one, later gators!)


	4. Ch 4 Doctors Appointment

An Almost Perfect Fairytale

Chapter four

Doctors Appt.

"How are you parents?" Lizzie asked Gordo as the two sat in Gordo's living room. His parents had gone out for the day leaving Gordo and Lizzie to themselves.

"Well my mom has been sitting on the phone late at night talking with her sister… Crying" He sighed "and my dad has been acting like nothing has even happened at all." Lizzie frowned.

"My mom's been ok with it, and my dad is half talking to me in a sort of grunt-ish way"

"I doubt I'll be able to go to your house again?" Gordo replied and Lizzie returned him with a crooked smile.

"This sucks" Lizzie said leaning back onto the big fluffy couch.

"Yea… Sucks might be an appropriate word for it" Gordo answered back to her. Gordo looked into Lizzie's eyes, he could tell she was tired and exhausted from having so much thrown at her the past couple of days, slowly he leaned over and kissed her softly he cradled her head in his hands. Lizzie slowly scooted herself so she was back down on the couch with Gordo on top of her the two still kissing. Then Lizzie smiled and started laughing which broke off their kiss.

"What?" Gordo asked.

"This is exactly what got us in the mess in the first place" Gordo smiled with a laugh.

"Ya that is true" He replied, they both laid there for a moment and both sighed at the same time Lizzie looked up at Gordo.

"Wanna.. Well do it anyways?" She asked.

"Ya" He said rapidly answering her question, the two jumped up from off the couch and ran up into Gordo's room shutting the door. 

~~~ Two Days Later ~~~

Lizzie was pulled out of school at around 10 AM to go to the doctor's office. She sat in the waiting room extremely exhausted from throwing up that morning. Jo was more nervous than Lizzie was. Mothers of all ages were in the room with her, ones from the age of 40 to her age. One girl she looked at, she felt sorry for. The girl must have been a little older than she was maybe 19 and she was holding a year old daughter in her arms. She was obviously pregnant which made Lizzie sad.

"Elizabeth Mcguire" A nurse called her from the door. Lizzie rose up with her mom and ventured to the rooms on the other side of the door. A short while later Lizzie sat with her mom awaiting the doctor after numerous tests had already been preformed on her.

"Now don't be scared Lizzie it will be ok" Jo reassured her daughter, but most likely was reassuring herself.

"I'm not scared mom, don't worry"

"Hello Elizabeth" A female doctor said walking into the room. She had long black hair and appeared to be in her early or middle 30's and was slightly taller than Lizzie would have been if she had been standing up.

'Its Lizzie" She said correcting her doctor.

"oh, well Hello Lizzie I'm doctor Rosen. So what's been going on?" Dr Rosen said pulling up one of the rolling chairs staring up at Lizzie who was sitting on the table bed. 

"Well we think she's pregnant" Jo said before Lizzie had time to answer. "And were hoping she's not and its only a false alarm"

"Well would you like to know the good news or the bad news first?" Dr Rosen asked still looking up at Lizzie.

"Bad" She spoke.

"Well the bad news is… there is no bad news" She laughed with a smile trying to ease the atmosphere. "The good news is you should have a healthy baby in 7 ½ months"

Lizzie couldn't help but smile at her doctor. "now. Yes you are pregnant.. Your are about 6 weeks along and you are due on November 26th" Jo cut Dr Rosen off.

"Dr Rosen, it is unusual or to far along to abort now?"

"No!" Lizzie shot a stern look at her mother. "I am not having an abortion" She exclaimed. 

"Lizzie hush! Is it?" She asked looking back at the doctor.

"No on both of your questions, many teenage girls have abortions its not an uncommon thing" now it was Lizzie's turn to cut in.

"I refuse you can't make me!" Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest firmly.

"Lizzie.." Dr Rosen spoke softly. "Actually she can, you are only 17 she decides whether or not you can keep this baby"

"Please mom.. Please don't make me" Lizzie begged and was starting to cry.

"Lizzie.. We can't keep this baby your only 17 years old for Christ sakes" Jo said through clenched teeth at her daughter and had started tearing up as well.

"Mom, I can give it up for adoption. I mean so many families want children and can't have them, I could help them out" Lizzie cried.

Lizzie.." Jo was caving in.

"momma, this baby wasn't conceived on some drunken night party with some random guy, it was me and Gordo mom, me and Gordo and I don't want to kill our baby" Tears were now streaming down her face as she finally came to the realization that she was pregnant, after hearing it, it still hadn't sunk in but now realizing it was her and Gordo's child it was very much real. Jo hugged her daughter now also coming to the realization that her and Gordo were together and much grown up. Still trying to think of them as little kids was finally over, they were both going to be parents.

"yes Lizzie, ok ok, adoption is the best thing" Jo stood up attempting to recollect her poise and was wiping her eyes and Dr Rosen smiled at her.

"Alright I'll go get you some brochures on some great adoption agencies." Lizzie nodded wiping her eyes with the top of her shirt.

"your father is going to kill me" Jo said taking her original seat in the corner.

"mom tell him it was my idea. Its my child I should be responsible for my own actions" She said collecting her clothes from the table.

"Just go put your clothes on" Jo said pulling out her check book so they could leave, Lizzie hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. Jo took Lizzie out for a late lunch around 1:30 and they arrived home around 3:00. Lizzie jumped into the shower and started doing her homework before her dad even came home. Dreading the moment he was to walk in the door and hear the news unfortunately he came home moments after she settled down on her bed for homework. She cringed as she heard the door slam downstairs knowing what her mom was going to tell him. The house was silent for only a brief 5 minutes until she heard a loud. "WHAT!" come from downstairs. She know knew that this was to make her life even more difficult she didn't have much time to ponder these thoughts before her phone rang.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hey, it me" Gordo's sweet voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hey baby, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm the same, and you? How was the doctors?" he asked her.

"Um.. It was alright the baby is due November 26th" She said hopeful.

"Do you know what your going to do yet?" Gordo gulped hoping she had not done something foolish.

"Yes, I'm going to give it up for adoption" Gordo let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good" He smiled and she sighed.

"Yup" she replied back.

"Lizzie.. You know whatever you decide I'm going to be here for you.. I love you and you know that" He said sincerely to her.

"I know thank you Gordo, I love you too"

*A/N*- Hello Everybody! Sorry for the updates to be taking so long! I've been really busy lately and my deepest apologies for everything! Um.. I'm kinda stuck on what to do now so if anyone has any ideas on where to go with this please feel free to e-mail me at Partyshrimpylynz@aol.com It would be much appreciated! Also sorry this was short, I'll try to make the next better*


End file.
